889
Professor Stokes tries to restore Sabrina's memory. Julia is mystified by Barnabas' strange behavior since returning from the past. Synopsis Teaser : On this night, a mysterious part of the past will merge with the present. And when it happens, an insidious form of evil will descend upon on the Collins estate. There will be those who will have strange and frightening premonitions of the horror that is to come. But for a long time, no one will know for certain how real and how close the danger is. Lightning crashes over the Leviathan Altar as it opens. Barnabas appears and says a ritual, then walks away. Act I Julia is showing Professor Stokes the painting she bought from the antique shop. She asks for help in regards to locating Tate. Stokes thinks he is probably dead, but he will look into it. He tells Julia he has to go visit a patient, one whose hair has turned white and has lost the power to speak. Stokes reveals her name is Sabrina Stuart. Julia tells Stokes she doesn't think Sabrina will ever recover. But Stokes is more opitimistic. After he leaves, Julia hears a heartbeat coming from Barnabas's portrait. As she prepares to leave, there is a knock on the door. It's Chris Jennings, who asks to see Carolyn. Julia informs him she might have a solution for him, but it depends on if Tate is still alive. She scolds him on why he still isn't at Windcliff, and Chris says he is worried about what might happen if Sabrina's memory returns. Stokes is at his session with Sabrina. After going over some things she has already learned, she feels that her memory is starting to come back. She asks Stokes who Carolyn Stoddard is, but is unable to speak anything else. Stokes then calls Carolyn at Collinwood, who is with Chris. Stokes asks Carolyn to come see him immediately, and informs her that his patient has spoken her name, and he isn't sure why. Meanwhile, Julia returns to the Old House. Barnabas walks down the stairs in modern-day clothing. The two embrace, but Barnabas doesn't seem excited to see her. Act II Julia asks Barnabas how he returned to the present, and he replies that he used the I-Ching to come back to 1969. Julia is skeptical of his answer. She asks why he came back and what happened to everyone else in 1897. Barnabas says he came back because he "wanted to". Petofi may have died in the fire, but no one is certain, and Quentin went to New York to be with Amanda Harris. She asks if Quentin has his portrait, but Barnabas says he doesn't want to answer anymore questions and is very tired. He takes the Leviathan Box and prepares to leave the room. Julia asks what it is, but Barnabas says it is very old and she must not touch it. Carolyn has arrived where Stokes and Sabrina are. Sabrina demands to speak to Carolyn alone. Stokes doesn't want to leave at first, but he eventually agrees and leaves. With Stokes out of the room, Sabrina tells Carolyn that she is in danger, and Chris, even though he loves her, will try to kill her. Act III Carolyn is shocked at what Sabrina has told her. Sabrina makes Carolyn promise that she won't relay the information to Stokes. She is confused, but eventually agrees. At the Old House, Julia tells Barnabas that she has reason to believe that Tate is still alive. Barnabas believes there is no way he can be alive. Chris shows up at the Old House, and Barnabas tells him that he found no solution for the werewolf curse in 1897. Barnabas gives no emotion in his answers, only saying again that he is very tired and wants to rest. Julia and Chris leave the house, and both wonder why Barnabas has been acting strangly since his return from the past. Julia tells Chris she knows Barnabas is lying about returning to 1969 through the I-Ching, because she locked the cellar door from the outside. After Chris leaves, Julia thinks to herself that the key to understanding Barnabas's strange behavior lies in the old box that Barnabas brought back with him. Julia goes back inside, and hears the sound of breathing coming from the Leviathan Box. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 890. * Lisa Richards returns to the cast after an absence of 188 episodes. Story * Barnabas finally returns to the present day; he was last there in 700. * Sabrina and Ned are originally from Malden, . * Professor Stokes has been liaising with Dr. Reeve. * Chris was moved to Windcliff Sanitarium whilst Barnabas was in 1897. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: What does it mean? * TIMELINE: Professor Stokes is due at 8pm to meet Sabrina. Bloopers and continuity errors * There are now torches lit around the the Leviathan Altar, whereas there were none in the previous episode. * Don Briscoe flubs and says that Sabrina is staying in Collinwood instead of Collinsport. * As Carolyn approaches Sabrina, a boom mic shadow on the wall can be seen moving. * Why was Chris moved to Windcliff Sanitarium by Julia while Barnabas was in 1897? He was more safer in the secret room/tomb in the '''Mausoleum, '''wouldn't Julia's staff at Windcliff know Chris is a Werewolf now? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 889 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 889 - It's From the Past The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 8890889